


As Long As You're Happy

by KittyPattern (KatMotif)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Background Tien/Yamcha Implied, Bisexuality, Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Launch is a Switch Depending on Which Side of her is out, Lesbian Sex, Past One-Sided Tien/Launch, Past Yamcha/Bulma - Freeform, Post-Break Up, Post-Raditz Pre-Vegeta and Nappa, This takes place while the boys are training, saiyan saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KittyPattern
Summary: Bulma's just getting over her latest break-up with Yamcha as he goes to train for the arrival of the Saiyans. Launch comes by for a visit, they discuss the men that they loved, and make some realizations for themselves. Both in terms of their former interests and their current ones.I gotta put out something for Femslash February. For once.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Launch
Kudos: 19





	1. You Deserve to Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this a two-parter bc I don't want to write it all in one go and I'm not quite finished yet.
> 
> Smut is coming, it's just not in the first part. And idk what it'll entail yet bc I haven't decided.

The rain pattered on the rooftops heavily, the weather reflective of how Bulma felt, curled up in the bed she'd once shared. Yamcha, her longtime now former boyfriend, was off training to prepare for the invasion of the Saiyans, and they'd had no time to try to reconcile their relationship. They were on okay terms, but her stomach felt heavy when she thought too much about him. 

She didn't know if they should keep trying to make it work. Between his training and baseball career, he had become more distant. She worried he would find another girl to date, but she knew deep down this was a silly, unlikely scenario, given how nervous he still got around women he didn't know. She adored Yamcha, his big heart, his exceptional cooking skills, that fantastic body of his that trembled against her touch. But she didn't know if she was still in love with him, and she was sure it was hurting them both to keep forcing this relationship.

_ Maybe it's time to let him go. _ The thought bothered her, because she was Bulma Briefs and she never gave up on anything. But it just wasn't working, and if she was being honest with herself, they got along much better when they were just friends. But he was her first love, the romantic dream of the desert bandit she'd tamed and made into a proper gentleman, the prince she's always wanted. Except Yamcha wasn't so much tamed as domesticated, and not even fully, judging by how he couldn't be held down. Not even by her, no matter how stubborn she could be.

Sighing, she turned over in her bed. She wore a pink crop top sweatshirt and some torn jeans, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She was barefoot, and her toenails had been painted a similar shade of pink to her sweater, along with her fingernails. Pink was a good color on her, she mused, and it was a shame she didn't wear it more often.

"Bulma, dear, you have company." Paunchy was heard calling her through the Capsule Corp intercom system.

"Okay. Let them in." She said, her stomach flipping. Maybe Yamcha had finally finished training and came home to her, willing to give it one more shot. She was always willing to try once more...she shook her head. No, this time she had to be honest with him about her feelings, her true feelings and not the ones that always took over with him around. Maybe he would take it well, she hoped he would.

But it was not Yamcha's head poking in through the doorway. Yamcha wasn't that short and his hair was black, not blue. She hadn't seen Launch in so long that it threw her off to see her old friend. She wore a blue flannel shirt which was tied around her waist and some shorts. The familiar bow adorned her head and that cute face beamed at her with a bright smile.

_ Oh fuck. She's so damn cute. _

Bulma thought as she stood up out of bed and ran over to her friend, tossing her arms around her in a tight, mutual hug. Launch smelled like cinnamon and nutmeg. 

"Omigosh, it's been way too long! Where have you been? Raising hell?" Bulma cheered, pulling away to look at Launch more closely. The other woman shook her head and giggled.

"You know the  _ other me _ is the one who causes trouble. But I've been traveling around, trying not to stay in one place for too long. Soul searching and all that stuff." Launch answered, her voice as soft and sweet as Bulma remembered. Her eyes traced her soft lips, painted a soft red she had never seen her wear before. 

Attraction to other women wasn't new for Bulma, but she'd never actually acted upon it, even during the periods her and Yamcha had broken up. She looked on occasion, sometimes at the same girls Yamcha's wandering eye landed on (initially there would be some jealousy, then a bit of envy, then understanding, she's really cute). And deep down, she'd always thought Launch was kind of cute, both of them, even if the blonde side could be a little scary...but in a sexy, please dominate me in bed kind of way.

Yes, she was absolutely checking Launch out right now, both out of her loneliness from being out of her longest relationship and because she had a big gay crush on one of her closest friends. She couldn't help herself, honestly. She knew with Launch's way of not sticking to one place because of her blonde side's antics nothing too serious could come from it. But a fling wouldn't be out of the question, right?

Did Launch even like girls? The only time Bulma could recall Launch showing any kind of attraction to someone was her one-sided thing with Tien.

“Have you figured out anything, yet?” Bulma asked, sitting back on her bed, legs hung over the edge. Launch sat on the chair by her desk, placing down her pocketbook. 

“Well, for one, I’m starting to think...maybe pursuing Tien isn’t gonna...work out.” The blue haired Launch admitted, twirling her hair in her finger.

_ Yeah, no shit. _

“Oh, really?” Bulma feigned surprise. She always figured it wasn’t going to, his lack of interest in her pretty evident.

“Yeah. He seems more interested in somebody else…” Launch trailed off, thinking about something, not looking directly at Bulma but down a bit. 

_ Is it bad I hope she’s checking me out? God, I wish I wore something a little sexier than this...what am I thinking! What’s wrong with me! _ Bulma shook off her trail of thought, fighting back the blush on her face and clearing her throat.

“Who?” Bulma asked, genuine curiosity in her tone. Launch looked up at her, biting her lip slightly and a mild pink rising on her cheeks.

“...do you ever think...that he and Yamcha spend an awful lot of time alone together?”

Launch’s words made something click in Bulma’s mind she wasn’t sure she was ready to acknowledge. Yeah, Tien and Yamcha  _ did _ spend quite a bit of time training together, come to think of it. If he wasn’t about town he was off training somewhere, and most of the time it was with his three-eyed rival. Then there were the looks between them that lingered, she’d noticed once or twice, like some unrequited something she thought she’d had with Yamcha. Did she still have it with him? Or…

_ Oh my god my ex-boyfriend’s gay and in love with his fucking martial arts rival _ . After a moment, Bulma threw her head back and laughed. He moved on, from her, without either of them really realizing it, and it took someone else to point it out to her.  _ I’m supposed to be a genius, how did I not pick up on this sooner?! _

“Bulma, what’s so funny? I thought you’d be upset about this.” Launch said, a soft confused concern in her voice.

“No! No we broke up! Again! Weeks ago! And you’re absolutely right, he’s been spending way more time with Tien since they’re training for--” Bulma paused, looking at Launch.  _ Does she know about the saiyans? Should I tell her? Oh no, it might be too much on this side of her… _

“Oh, okay. So...would you be okay with them...being together, then?” Launch asked, smiling a bit. Bulma held her pause and scratched her head.

“I mean...they’re my friends...and if they’re happy, I’m happy. Though it’ll take me some time to adjust to it. I mean, we were dating on and off for a really long time, you know. And to have him suddenly date another guy would be a shock, but if it makes him happy…”

“Good! If you’re happy for them, so am I! I didn’t want you to be upset with them if that is the case, but I wanted to make sure.”

“Yeah! Wait...why don’t you want me to be upset?” Bulma asked. Launch’s blush crept back up again and she giggled. 

“I just...don’t like...seeing you be so sad and upset all the time. Yamcha’s a sweetie but...he and you didn’t seem that good for each other, to be honest.”

“I mean...given how we would break up and get back together...you’re not wrong.” Bulma sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

“I’m not. And...you deserve someone who can make you happy…” Launch’s blush was getting redder by the second and Bulma quirked a brow, covering her small smile with her painted fingertips.

_ She’s so cute.  _

“You want me to be happy?” Bulma adds a hint of tease in her voice.

“Of course! You’re my friend and you deserve to be happy!” Launch chirped. Bulma stood from her seat and offered her hand to Launch, who accepted it. Bulma pulled Launch up from her seat, and after thinking a moment, leaned in close and gave her a gentle peck on her lips. It was quick, chaste, not like the kisses she would have sought from Yamcha. She didn’t want to scare, to chase away.

But as she pulled away from the kiss, Launch pulled her back in for a much deeper, longer kiss. Bulma hadn’t felt this way in so long, with her former beau so distant, and she pulled Launch closer, clinging to her back and pressing their chests together.

“Oh...oh shit.” Bulma muttered against her lips.


	2. I'll Make You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Launch was so different from kissing Yamcha; not that Yamcha had been a bad kisser, once she’d taught him what to do anyway, but there was a softness in Launch’s kiss that wasn’t there with him.

Kissing Launch was so different from kissing Yamcha; not that Yamcha had been a bad kisser, once she’d taught him what to do anyway, but there was a softness in Launch’s kiss that wasn’t there with him. The lack of stubble was a nice change of pace, and she could taste a sweetness on her lips that must have been a tinted lip balm of some kind. Cherry, maybe, Bulma was too hazy to focus on it enough.

She should feel guilty about it, she thought, kissing her friend wantonly in the privacy of her room like this, not too long after breaking things off with Yamcha. Yet, for the life of her, she couldn’t find it in her to care. Not any fault of Yamcha’s, of course, but this was something Bulma hadn’t realized she wanted until the other woman pulled her back in. They’d ended up on her bed, Bulma straddling Launch’s waist as they made out, hands shyly wandering but not too far just yet.

“How far are we going here?” Bulma muttered, parting suddenly as she regained at least some sense of focus, despite the heat pooling inside her. It’d been so long since she’d last had any kind of intimacy with anyone, and she’d never been with another woman before.

“Oh Bulma, I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to…” Launch murmured, her voice soft, cautious. Launch had her hands on Bulma’s hips, gently clenched, as if afraid to let go.

“If I didn’t want this, Launch, I wouldn’t have you on my bed right now.” Bulma lightly breathed, before lifting off her cropped sweater and tossing it aside, only wearing a lavender bralette underneath. Launch’s eyes widened, and her face grew red.

“Oh my.” was all she managed before Bulma’s lips were on hers again. Bulma’s hands got a bit braver as they ghosted up Launch’s chest, groping at her breasts through the soft flannel, making the other woman moan softly into her mouth. Finding her nipples through the shirt was easy enough, and she definitely wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, Bulma’s fingertips rubbing up and down and in circles.

“I’ve never been with another girl before.” Launch breathed, running her hands up Bulma’s stomach.

“Me neither. Definitely thought about it a few times, though.” Bulma admitted casually.

“With me?” Launch questioned, as if not already knowing the answer.

“Of course.” Bulma answered, pinching one of those hardening nubs and earning a mewl in response from Launch.

“F--oh my…”

_Gods, it’s so cute how she refuses to cuss, even now._

Bulma unbuttons the flannel blouse, unties the knot and pushes it open, immediately resuming her hand’s motions on Launch’s freed breasts. They’re smaller than Bulma’s own, just a bit, she realizes. Launch finally gets a little bolder and runs her hands up Bulma’s chest as well, though she gently gropes her breasts while rubbing her nipples with her thumbs. Bulma lets out a whimper of her own, grinding against Launch’s stomach with her hips a bit.

Bulma takes a moment to take off the bralette to free her own breasts and allows Launch to resume her ministrations, both of them teasing each other’s breast and moaning softly. Eventually, the heat pooling between her legs was making her panties stick to her uncomfortably, so she shifted off Launch to sit next to her, removing her pants and panties in one motion. Launch, giggling a bit, did the same with her shorts and her panties as well, then the torn socks she’d been wearing (before she left, Bulma would be sure to give her new ones).

“We’re both naked, huh.” Launch said, her voice a bit lower than she usually spoke.

“We sure are. No going back now, baby.” Bulma playfully purred, leaning over Launch and kissing her some more. They pulled each other close, kissing and touching each other all over, but it was Bulma who was the first one brave enough to slide her hand between Launch’s legs. She was so wet already, they both were, and Bulma couldn’t remember the last time she’d wanted sex so damn badly.

The whole thing was impulsive, and she didn’t know if there was any kind of romantic tension between them, nor did she think a relationship could work due to Launch’s need to always be on the move. But right this second, neither of them really cared. Taking her time, she softly ran her fingers back and forth along the outer lips before spreading them softly, the wet folds giving them ample friction to move and explore before she found her clit. She rubbed gentle, soft circles, and Launch’s head tilted to one side, face reddened and lips parted with every gasp and moan she let out.

_Thankfully, I remembered to cut my nails before painting them._

Eventually, Launch quivered beneath her, hips rolling with every movement Bulma’s deft fingers made. Bulma’s thumb took over her clit and she eased a finger gently inside, moving in and out of the tight wetness there, gradually adding another. Launch’s panting became more loud and Bulma thanked the stars that her parents were on the other side of the complex.

“B-Bulma, I’m, I’m--!” Launch covered her mouth with one of her hands as she orgasmed loudly, flailing slightly. Bulma’s hands kept her movements until Launch’s other hand gently pushed it away. Licking her hand clean, she debated quietly if she should clean up Launch with a washcloth or her tongue. Launch had a rather nice taste to her, admittedly, but she didn’t want to overwhelm the other woman and overstimulate her.

It took her a second to realize that Launch’s hair had gone into her face and she was immediately brought back into reality by her sneeze. Blue flashed into blonde and wide blue eyes turned into a lidded green. Bulma swallowed.

_Shit, fuck, I’m gonna die. She’s gonna kill me and it’s--_

“Oh Blue actually went through with seducing you? Finally!” The blonde Launch scoffed, musing at the stickiness between her legs. “Fuck, you really did a number on me, I can’t remember the last time I got this fuckin’ wet, Bulms.”

_Oh thank fuck._

Bulma decided it was only fair she’d get both sides of this woman off, so she pushed the blonde Launch back onto her back (earning a wide-eyed glance, but a smirk with it) and knelt between her legs. Her tongue picked up where her hand had left off, cleaning off the previous orgasm as she worked out another, rolling circles around her clit again. She decided her fingers could use more experience so she slid them back inside Launch’s entrance, moving at a more hectic pace this time.

“FUCK!” Launch cried out, grabbing Bulma’s hair gently and rolling her hips against Bulma’s face as she worked. Her moaning was quieter than the “good” Launch’s but her panting was louder at the same time. For good measure, she gave a few languid sucks to her clit between each flick of her tongue against the swollen bud.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum if you--AH!!!” and she did, and Bulma did her best to clean up the mess she made the second time. Before she was finished, however, Launch pulled her up and kissed her deeply, tongues in each other’s mouths before Bulma could say anything. Launch’s hand ran between her legs and began working her own clit and the rest of what was there as if she’d done it a million times before. Bulma’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned loudly into Launch’s mouth.

It was just a bit rougher than she usually liked but she was so wet and needy she didn’t care, leaning down and sucking Launch’s tit as her clit was rubbed in circles and her own entrance fingered. She went back and forth between her clit and her pussy with such efficiency and skill that in no time, Bulma came into her hand, sucking on Launch’s neck as she muffled a cry of pleasure.

_I can’t remember the last time I came so hard._ Bulma thought, not knowing the blonde side wasn’t done with her yet. Bulma was on her back before she knew it, and Launch’s mouth was on her the next second. She was a bit gentler with her tongue but the same dominant energy was there, both hands holding her legs back by her thighs. Barely having time to think between orgasms, the second came even faster than the first, and Bulma was left a quivering, hazy mess afterwards…

-

A few hours passed when Bulma came to, alone in her room but as naked as she last remembered. She definitely needed a shower after all that, stickiness obvious and rather uncomfortable. But as she gently eased her way out of bed, she noticed a little note beside her head,written on an index card. She could tell by the neat, almost cursive handwriting that blue had written the note, so she must have sneezed again before leaving.

**Bulma,**

**Gosh, I’m sorry I can’t stay after all that. It was fun, and I really hope I made you happy...don’t worry too much about me. You know I can’t stay in one place for too long. But...maybe we can do this again sometime? I wouldn’t mind.**

**Maybe I can at least stay the night next time. I’ll write as often as I can. I would say to write back too, but there’s no guarantee I’ll get it. Until we meet again.**

**XOXO, Launch**

There was a P.S. attached, but in slightly less neat handwriting.

**P.S. - The boys don’t know what they’re missing, but hey. Their loss. <3**

Bulma could only chuckle softly. She wasn’t expecting anything too serious from this encounter in the first place. She wished she could keep in touch with the wanderer but knew it would be a bit risky for them both to. In the end, she was at least happy to have a friend with benefits, even if just for a little while.

It made her happy, even if just for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for like, the month long delay to finish this but I kind of forgot all about it. Plus I've never written wlw smut before and I'm not sure it's even that good but heck, better to finish it and hate it later than to never finish it at all, lmao. Anyway, stay safe and be kind to each other!


End file.
